Not What It Seems- Septiplier Phan
by RAD0703
Summary: Jack and his friend Phil moved into a rainy town far away from their homes. They are only the new kids but attract the attention of two mysterious boys named Mark and Dan. Dan is pasty pale and had Amber eyes, it seems strange that when he drinks from his water bottle his lips dye red. Mark is tan, beautiful and has a piercing in one ear. He NEVER gets wet... Septiplier Phan
1. Chapter 1

I never thought I would fall in love, especially with a guy like this. I never thought my best friend Phil would fall in love with my crushes best friend either. But... How could we not? It was our first day in a American high school in a rainy as fuck town called New Orleans, you probably know where I'm talking about. It was our first day, and we where petrified. We had the same schedules and everything though, that was lucky.

My name is Jack by the way, my real name is Sean but Jack is what everyone at home calls me. I'm 18 and at the end of the year I graduate with my friend Phil. I'm from Ireland, I'm far from home as you may see. My parents are here with me though, that's good. My best friend Phil is from Northern England, he is far from home too. We met on the Internet of course, we are both "YoutTubers" but not really, I only have 400,000 subs. He has 300,000 but we never bring up popularity.

So! Back to high school, it was our first day. It went... Well I can't explain it. How about you just see for yourself.

" Phil... Ya ready?" Jack asked turning off his truck. " Are you?" Phil asked, his pale face hidden by the clouds.

" Let's do this." They both said in sync, getting out of the truck and walking to the big building, big dirty building more like it. The rain was a soft drizzle, Jack fluffed his brown hair up and Phil checked his fringe. They nodded and walked into the front doors.

" Um Phil Lester and Sean McLoughlin." Jack said to the lady at the front desk. Her wrinkled face pulled into a smile as she saw them. " Your the new kids! Lovely to meet you I'm Doris but you may call me Dory. Here are your schedules and I will have Tyler show you around." She said grinning ear to ear. She was older, about 50 with grayish hairs and warm brown eyes.

A shorter kid with pink hair ran up and hugged them both. " I'm Tyler Oakly class representative and Student council on gay rights I'll show ya around!"

" Jack." Jack said chuckling at Tyler's enthusiasm. Phil said his name and Tyler quickly showed them to their classes. " And here ya go lads this is Science and Engineering! The teacher is the best, just shows you your seats and leaves you alone. Complete bitch but as long as you don't talk to him he's a real pro! I'll show you your next class after, unless you find someone else to help!" Tyler said pushing them though the door and to the teacher. The teacher was tall and balding, with a black lab coat and a big figure.

The class was already there and almost full, Phil went up to get his seat. " Mr. Lester you are sitting with... Mr. Dan Howell in the back." The teacher growled pointing to a boy in the back. Phil's heart skipped a beat. Dan was perfectly pale with brown perfect half curly half straight hair, shaved at the sides. He had a slight smirky look to his lips and had perfect eyebrows. He was wearing a black long sleeve shirt that made his pale skin glow. He had darkish brown eyes and a perfect jaw line. He had his ears pierced and a rather intimidating look, Phil stumbled down the line of tables. As soon as he saw Phil sit down he grew a devilish cute grin, showing perfectly straight white teeth and a small lip Ring Phil Didn't see across the room. He had the most adorable dimple, but only one.

" Hey I'm Dan." His voice was a Perfect pitch of Alto, high but yet threatening. His accent a small hint of English Phil was caught in a trance.

" Phil Lester." He said, his tongue feeling thick in his throat.

" We're lab partners." Dan said in a sing song voice, Phil's breath hitched.

" Yep." He choked out.

" Mr McLoughin you will be sitting with... Mr. Mark Fischbach the only person without a partner." The teacher grumbled.

Jack looked around and saw Mark. Mark was like Dan but completely different. He was tan, midnight black hair but red at the top. He had warm brown eyes, almost too bright with one piercing in his left ear. The earring had a strange symbol that Jack couldn't make out. Mark had a diamond cutting jaw line and slim eyes. He had visible cheek bones and glasses on the bridge of his nose. He. Was. Gorgeous. He had a small amount of facial hair, a little wild, but perfectly placed on his face like a canvas. He wore a black leather jacket and a black tight shirt under that. His pants where reddish/maroon jeans that fitted well with his odd dressing. What was really odd was that he had flip flips on, in New Orleans. Jack walked down the row of tables to the beautiful man, to be tripped by a kid in front of him. He was expecting the floor, but was held up by a strong pair of freezing cold hands. He looked up to hear some kids giggle, but wasn't focused on that.

Mark fucking Fischbach was holding him up, a worried face on his glorious head. " You okay there?" A perfect baritone voice purred from under his plump lips. Jack couldn't breath but somehow he staggered out a " Yea."

He was somehow in his seat, the class begun. The lecture was about dissecting a fish, Jack didn't listen. He looked over to Mark to expect a normal perfectly bored face, but saw a disgusted horrified face that Jack himself would look ugly with, but Mark looked still hot. " You okay?" Jack asked.

" I don't particularly like the idea of dissecting fish." Mark murmured turning to face Jack. " I'm Mark, I didn't properly introduce myself."

" Call me Jack."

" Hello Jack."

" Hello Mark."

Lunch time's a bitch... Yea so that was the first class, it was the only class I had with Mark. The rest of the classes where like that, but lunch was totally different. I think I fell asleep in marks class toward the end... Oh well..

" Um Jack where should we sit?" Phil whispered nervously. Today's lunch was fish sticks and fries.

Before Jack could look away from the chaotic lunchroom a cheery voice called them over. " Guyysss!" Tyler yelled pointing to two empty seats at his table. They went down to sit, Tyler smiled. " How was it?"

" Good." Phil replied. Tyler kept blubbering on about school.

" What are Dan and Mark like?" Jack asked him. Tyler sighed. " They are the cool kids, every boy and girl has a crush on them. But no one is good enough for them apparently. Mark keeps to himself the gorgeous bastard but Dan tries to make friends. The only time Mark talks to people in in gym. He is built as fuck." He kept going but hushed once he looked behind Phil.

" Hey lab bud! Want to sit over here with me and Mark? Sean you come too!" It was Dan. Phil blushed and quickly got up, Jack followed awkwardly.

" So you guys are from where again?" Dan asked sitting down at a almost empty table that had a tall kid with a lot of hair everywhere but his head. Mark was there in the corner of the table drinking something from a black water bottle.

" Umm northern England." Phil replied.

" Oh cool I'm from England as well!" Dan mused propping his elbows on the table, and laying his head in his hands. He gushed over Phil who was quickly falling in love. Jack found himself thinking about his family, how he lived with Phil and his parents in a small apartment instead of in a small crowded house with his six siblings and parents and uncles that didn't have a job.

" You okay?" He heard a deep baritone voice ask. He looked over at the curios face of Mark, he blushed. Is he falling for this kid he barely knows?

" Ummmm yea I'm just thinking about home...work. Ive gotta whole 4 packets due in two days. I have no idea what the fook fish bones are made of."

" You should have Mark Tutor you he knows ALL about fish! You both should come over and hang out tonight!" Dan said rather loudly. Jack could have swore the room quieted. Mark mumbled something like " Over friendly flood clocker." Which made no sense to Jack. Phil automatically agreed, making Jack go with him.

" So we are getting together tonight! Fun! Um live kinda out of town so we'll have you drive behind us!" Dan said picking up he and Phil's tray. He put them away, the lunchroom crowded by kids rushing to get out.

A clumsy, sporty looking girl knocked her water bottle over which spilt over Mark's leg. She apologized very quickly and offered to help clean the spill but he ran into the bathrooms, shoving past kids and adults. Dan looked sympathetic but kept away form the bathrooms. Jack was confused, he went down the busy hall and stopped at the bathroom. He hesitated at the door but walked in.

" Mark you okay?" He asked.

" G-Go away!" He heard marks flustered voice threaten.

" Are you okay?" Jack replied, making his voice even out.

" Just... Give me a second!" Mark hissed.

Jack stayed outside the one of two stalls and thought about peering under the doorway. Just one look wouldn't hurt anybody, what was Mark up too?... Jack ducked his head down and looked under the booth...

" What the fook?!" Jack yelled jumping back and slamming into the sinks.

Mark smashed the door open with a pissed off look. Before he could yell Jack talked. " Your hair is soaked, and your pants aren't." The look that Mark gave Jack was so relieved and happy that Jack blushed and just stared, grinning like mad.

" Y-Yea i dried them off but then the water fountain broke... Um we have to get to class." Mark said trying to walk past Jack.

" Mark?" Jack asked.

" What?"

" Um... Are we meeting up after school or not?" Jack asked with a slight giggle.

Marks heart fluttered at Jack's giggle. " Yea I think. Dan and Phil are basically dating by now no doubt they where serious." Mark said winking. Jack laughed.

" They are so in love." Jack said.

" Yea they are." Mark agreed beginning to laugh. " Hey Jack, aren't you a YouTuber?"

Jack was blushing like mad, Mark noticed. Fuck fuck fuck fuck... " You know about me? Umm yeah I guess I am I'm not very good at it though and I'm still only at 400,000 subs." He said. Mark looked genuinely interested. " Well I've seen a few of your videos. The first I saw was your coming out video."

" I deleted that one after an hour..." Jack mumbled becoming more embarrassed by the second.

" Are you ashamed of being bi?" Mark asked.

" N-No! It's just that my family says all gays are weak.. I'm just scared they would hate me if they found out." Jack mumbled.

" Do I look weak?" Mark asked amused.

" Not at all... Your like really buff to be honest it's kinda scary but hot." Jack blurted out. He shit his mouth and swore.

" Heh thanks Jack your not to shabby yourself. And I'm gay and I'm not weak." Mark said smirking. Jack looked at his teeth, they where bright white and sharper than normal teeth should have been.

" S-So... Have any hobbies?" Jack asked.

" Swimming." Mark replied. " I love the ocean."

" Oh cool!" Jack replied leaning against the wall. " I like seeing fish and underwater aquariums."

" It's time to get to class jack. It seems we've missed one talking. I'll meet you at your car after class." Mark said winking and walking out of the bathroom. Jack felt his heart melt and leaned against the sinks.

Well the rest of class was boring but all I thought about was Mark anyways. He was at my car waiting with Dan and Phil, Dan's eyes where a light amber this time, Phil was in a trance of course. We drove behind them and soon showed up at their house, holy shit...

" Here we are! Castle la Fishel!" Dan giggled grabbing Phil's hand and jogging o the house. Mark smirked and offered a hand to Jack, Jack looked at him and grew a big dopey grin. He took marks hand and they walked into the huge ass home.

The house was a blue gray shade with white trim. It was right in the country, but very huge and secluded. It was in the middle of a field next to the lake and forest. The home still had a huge ass pool next to it, like 70x70 foot pool that went like, 30 foot deep. Jack couldn't believe the size of it. The home was huge, at least three stories and at least like six bedrooms. The outskirts of the home had vines and flowers and huge trees giving shade near the entire perimeter of the home and field. They had a huge garage that Jack could see at least four cars, four very nice cars.

" Nice home." Jack said gaping at the house before him.

" Thanks." Mark said opening the door for him.

They went inside and Jack looked around, a late open room with a large wooden staircase on the left, and a large living room with a bunch of paintings. There was a pale figure that had red piercing eyes and perfect features, looked familiar but Phil couldn't see why. There was a long red scale covered snake, well Jack thought it was a snake. You could only see the bottom part of its glistening body. Jack walked into the living room to see Dan and Phil talking.

" So yea I basically pushed him into the pool in front of his folks and his pants ripped!" Dan said laughing. Phil laughed and Dan put a arm around Phil. " You look great by the way. I like blue on you, your eyes are pretty."

" Dan stop flirting you know how it will end!" Mark called throwing Dan, Phil and Jack sodas.

Dan shot Mark a deadly look and looked back over to Phil. " He doesn't think I really REALLY like you like I do." Making Phil blush. Dan took Phil's hand and walked upstairs. " Look over here!"

Mark sat next to Jack and took a careful sip of his water, Jack looked around the room gaping at the pictures. " Mark can I ask you a question?"

" Anything." Mark said smiling.

" Why do you always warn Dan?" Jack asked.

Mark sighed and set his water down. " Jack... Want to see something cool?" He asked. Jack nodded not thinking and Mark took his hand, leading him away to upstairs. He gave Dan a look, Dan smiled widely showing his dimple and took Phil's hand. " Let's go! Showtime!"

And that's how I figured it out... Mark led us outside and Dan followed looking super excited. Mark went over to the pool.

" Okay, Phil, Jack, you look confused. I'll show you who we really are, but if you tell anyone... Well that won't be a problem actually. So Dan, Wade, and I aren't exactly... Normal. Wade, well... He is a uh, we will show you him later. Dan, well Dan is super fucking excited to show you guys so... Go on ahead Daniel." Mark said gripping Jack's hand slightly harder, as if he was worried.

Dan smiled even wider and took Phil's hand gently. " What's your favorite monster?" He whispered. Phil's heart fluttered and he had to think clearly, it was hard with Dan right there. " Vampires and Dragons." Phil murmured looking into Dan's Amber eyes. Dan grinned ear to ear and Phil looked at his smile, he had short little fangs.

Dan grabbed, without looking away from Phil, a thick metal pole. He showed Phil and Jack and with one finger he pushed it, denting it right in half. He caressed Phil's face and easily picked him up. " I like vampires too." He whispered.

And he jumped... High... And grabbed a tree limb with one hand and easily hoisted them both onto the tree. " Wanna know why?" He purred.

Phil nodded still looking right in Dan's eyes, mouth slightly open. Dan smiled and pushed Phil with one hand onto his back. Phil clung on as Dan basically flew down into the forest, he ran at least at 150 miles per hour. Jack was mesmerized, he was brought out of his trance by a low howl in the woods. " Wades here!" Mark laughed. Jack turned to him.

" So is Dan a... (Gulp) Vampire?" Jack croaked.

" Dan is a vampire... Wade is a where wolf, Arin is a Witch hunter, Suzy is a Banshee..." Mark said smirking. Jack looked over to him and thought. " Well what are you?"

Mark smiled and winked at Jack. He began taking if his shirt, Jack looked at his open chest gaping. Mark took off his red jeans showing his boxers and went to the pool. He saluted and fell back into it. Jack ran over and touched the water, it was freezing cold. He stepped back and watched the water a bit confused. He saw a spark of red, a long red glistening tail. He without thinking leaned in closer, and was pulled in.

He choked on the freezing water and opened his eyes. Mark was holding him, Jack looked at him, he had flaming red hair and gills, and right where his belt would be was a red fiery tail that at the end had faded red scales going darker, until his end tail was black. Jack reached out to touch it, he heard Mark make a purring sound at the contact. He felt a warm tingly feeling in his chest, followed by a burning aching set of lungs making him gasp and thrash in marks hold. Marks red eyes filled with fear as he connected their lips. Jack felt warm again, warm and tingly and everything nice you could imagine. He breathed in, he looked around, He was still in the water.

" Merman..." Jack said, still under water. His voice sounded completely normal under water. Mark smiled. " Yep."

" How fast can you swim?" Jack asked, not at all afraid. He felt a over whelming surge of emotion towards Mark and he couldn't help but feel love for him. Mark took his hand and placed him on his back. Jack clung to Mark's fiery red hair and Mark took off. Jack opened his eyes fully and smiled. Mark flew down the pool at incredible speed, his tail floating and turning at the perfect movement to increase speed and turn perfectly.

Mark jumped out of the water, Jack still breathing perfectly on his back, and landed on his feet like he had been standing the whole time. Jack was being held in marks wet arms the next second and the next his lips where on Mark's.

It was over as soon as it started. " I like mermen more than vampires I think." Jack murmured. Mark laughed still holding Jack. Somehow he was wearing bright red jeans and black flip flops.

" I don't usually fall for humans." Mark purred in Jack's ear.

" Do you now?" Jack said smiling.

" Never before other than one more boy.. I couldn't refrain from... Doing something horrid." Mark whispered.

" What?" Jack asked tracing Mark's bicep. Mark sighed and with a free hand pulled his fingers though his hair. " When a... Thing like me finds love... We get this overwhelming urge to... Make that person like us... By biting them and pushing venom though our teeth to them. But once you do that to someone the venom just comes out... So I spit out venom like... A lot."

" Well... Anything else you can do?" Jack asked.

" I can.. Influence people to do things... And feel things... And forget...And persuade." Mark whispered moving in closer to Jack's lips, his own barely brushing Jack's. Jack gulped. " Try persuading me."

" Are you afraid Sean?" Mark purred his voice going even deeper, his lips kissing down Jack's neck.

" N-No."

" How about now?" Mark asked, Jack felt a freezing cold liquid graze over his neck, Mark kissed that spot and nibbled on the skin softly. Jack's eyes went back into his head and he moaned. " Are you frightened at all?" Mark murmured.

" ... Noo.." Jack said his oh going longer than it should have. Mark smiled and kissed up to Jack's lips again.

" What if I told you... That I drink blood, any blood." Mark said licking his and Jack's lips and sucking on Jack's bottom lip softly. " Have y-you ever drank h-human blood?"

" Yes..." Mark sighed moving to Jack's sweet spot, under the ear. Jack moaned louder as Mark's pointed teeth nibbled and bit into his skin.

" Will you answer me Sean?" Mark purred. Licking along Jack's sensitive skin.

" W-What?" Jack moaned. He heard Mark smirk. " Two can play at this game." Jack said letting go of Mark's shirt and grazing his colder skin. He lowered his hand to Mark's thigh and heard Mark suck in a breath.

" Not fair." Mark purred linking his lips to Jack's and slipping his tongue in Jack's hot mouth. He moved his hand to Jack's inside leg and lightly traced circles in it. Jack moaned loudly from the back of his throat and Mark murmured in his deep mesmerizing sing song voice. " What did I ask you my pet?"

" I... Don't.. Know." Jack said. Mark smiled and set Jack down Jack wined and grabbed Mark's hand. Dan came into view and came to a halt with Phil in his arms. " Hey!"

" Mark... You wooed Jack didn't you?" Dan asked.

Mark shrugged. " He said to, Phil did he show you anything cool?"

" I have a crush on a vampire!" Phil said smiling. Jack saw that Dan had a small red dot on his chin against his ivory skin. Jack gulped and Mark took his hand. " Wades here."

So yeah... I have a huge ass crush on a Merman who can make me forget my own name. Wade was a giant brown wolf... He sat with us at lunch, it's nice to know what he is. We ate and Mark went with me home, I wanted to show my parents that I made a friend.

" Sean?" Mark said sitting outside the car. Jack froze and looked to him. " Yea?"

" Can... I watch you sleep tonight? I'm sorry if it sounds weird... I can't sleep, and you fell asleep in class. It was fascinating."

Jack blushed a deep red, " Okay.. But meet my folks! They will love you!" Jack gushed. Mark nodded and they went inside. Mark held the door for Jack and Jack walked right into his half house. They rented half of the house, ten upstairs part belonged to a younger couple who had a three year old. Jack went into the kitchen where his parents where sitting at the table talking and led Mark in. They Immediately grinned.

" Jack ya made a friend!" His mother said running up and hugging Mark. He hugged back and shook her hand respectfully.

" Mark Fishbach pleasure." Mark said putting on full charm. Jack's mother was immediately gushing over him, Jack figured Mark was doing that. His father walked up and Mark offered a hand and Jack's father took it.

" Firm handshake, good kid you'll need that."

" Thank you sir." Mark replied smiling. He looked into his fathers eyes and soon Jack's dad liked Mark.

" So that's when Jack came over to my house and we talked and began studying for... Fish dissection and using the... Bones for electricity for certain electronic substances." Mark said sitting on their couch with the family talking and laughing.

" You seem uncomfortable dissecting fish." Jack's father Pat commented.

" Yes sir, I have a love for the sea, I just love the feel of salt water between my toes." Mark added with a smirk. Jack's mother stiffened and smiled, his father just scowled.

" Is there a problem ma'm?" Mark asked innocently.

" Can you help me get some water dear?" She asked. Mark nodded and got up, offering a hand to help her. She took it and raised. " Threw out my hip falling down the stairs to our base,went the stupid thing." She murmured.

Jack's father Pat looked at Jack. " Did he... Tell you anything Sean?"

Jack was confused. " Umm what do you mean?" He asked. But before he could say anything he heard a crashing and his mother apologizing, " I'm sorry dear! Dang water just fell right out form the tray, would you like help to dry it up?"

Jack sprung up. He ran to the kitchen and saw Mark's pained face and dragged him to his room saying something about homework. He slammed the door and locked it, he drew the curtains and turned to see Mark on the floor, a long red glistening tail and all. His red eyes and even brighter hair, he looked pained.

" Mark! Um when will it go?!" Jack asked panicked.

" I... Um when it's dry," Mark said sprawled out awkwardly. " Or I can control it rather easily... But it's hard on the floor just... Gimme a minute." Mark said. He shut his eyes tightly and Jack looked away, he didn't want to see the transformation.

And about two minutes later Mark was next to him in his bright red jeans and no shirt. Jack swore and Mark shushed him. " I got this." He said and he walked out of the room.

He walked passed his parents who didn't see him and went out to the door. " I'll be here later, sleep." Mark murmured cupping Jack's face and kissing across his lips and to his nose. Jack nodded dazed slightly and went to his room.

I got ready and picked out some tighter shorts and combed out my hair pushing it back, I tried looking sexy. Don't judge me... Mark was there in my bed looking down at a book he found and I walked in, I sat in his lap and took the book. He smiled at me and leaned his head on my shoulder.

" Sean." He mumbled.

" Yea?" I asked.

" Would you like to spend the night at my house?" Mark purred. Jack's heart left from his chest, he nodded hurriedly. He grabbed pajama pants and a baggy shirt with a backpack of his clothes and ran to his parents. " I'm spending the night at Mark and Dan's!" He called.

" Okay sweetie but be careful."

" Mooom." Jack moaned making her chuckle. " Don't be late for school." She called as he ran out the door, Mark picking him up and pecking his lips quickly about five times, making Jack giggle.

" I hope you don't mind my mode of travel." Mark murmured running off down the street. Jack squealed and dug his face into Mark's open chest. Quickly he heard Mark stop and he moved from Mark's chest and saw the front door. Mark walked in, Dan and Phil weren't there.

" Ohh Dan took Phil to the cabin I see." Mark said smiling.

" Cabin?" Jack asked.

" Dan and I built a small cabin out in the woods. Dan took Phil there because there is a history book there that tells all about vampires, there is also a sky light. Dan loves the stars almost as much as I do. He is a sucker for romance. He won't sleep with Phil though, he has never slept with someone in his all 121 years. See I'm only 98 and am still a virgin." Mark said winking.

" Ninety eight?" Jack gasped.

" Technically. I stopped aging at 17 We stop aging once we turn... I've been this way for 81 years." Mark said. Jack nodded and Mark led him upstairs.

Mark's room was gray walls and a big bed in the middle of it. On the sides where huge aquariums built into the middle of the walls. Mark sat Jack's bags down and Jack climbed into the bed. Mark laid next to him. " So how did you find Dan and Wade?" Jack asked.

Mark hummed deep in his throat and started talking. " Well Dan isn't the perfect normal vampire. I was swimming around as one does with a tail when I heard a pained screaming, I of course followed and saw him lying crooked on the pavement with a large bit wound on his neck and chest, his shirt was ripped to shreds and blood was everywhere. I panicked and took him home, and cleaned him up. His heart stopped of course, but I kept him there for a few extra days just in case he hopped back. When he awoke... He was so pale, his eyes where like mine when I'm wet, he was so pretty. I didn't have any feelings for him of course, he is just very pretty. So he woke up and I was there. He was confused and he said his throat was on fire and that I smelled amazing. I was confused before he lunged and tried to bite me. He did, but I was fine. I did research and took him to the forest. He caught a moose and crushed it with his hands. He drank the blood and gave me the meat. He insisted on getting me a deer, he did, I drank its blood. We bonded... Wade found me. His dad found him, told him about my kind. Wear wolves hate mer people. Wear wolves are more manly looking, ladies and boys don't exactly run after them. *laughs* we are known for being mesmerizing and persuasive. They think of us as a threat and tried to kill us out. Wear wolves don't like water, can you imagine how that went?" Mark said smiling.

" Wouldn't you be a vampire if Dan drank your blood?" Jack asked.

" No... Well kinda. He bit me, but his venom got in my veins. So, that made me half vampire half merman. I have his speed on land, mine in water. I drink blood, like him. Do you get it?"

" Wait what would happen if he bit you again?" Jack asked.

" I would imagine that I would be some mutant vampire merman. But I'm not certain." Mark said tracing out around Jack's arms, scars and all. Jack sighed an laid a head on Mark's bare cold chest.

" Is the cold from vampire or mermen?" Jack asked.

" Vampires are ice cold. Mermen are just cold." Mark said watching Jack as his eyelids shut, " Sleep." He purred kissing Jack's forehead. " Sleep kitten." And Jack did.

(Fucking love pet names)

So that happened... The next day he drove me to school, I panicked because my homework wasn't done... He copied my hand writing and did it... I got a A. Dan and Phil are really close, Phil knows all about Dan's past and told me everything.

(I loveeee itttt! Who should be non human next? Danny or Felix?)


	2. Chapter 2

Mark pulled into the school, his black and red Porsche 911 Carrera and hopped out, he held the door open for Jack how got out, everyone stared. Mark smirked and took his hand and led him inside, Tyler scoffed and gave Jack a goofy thumbs up. Dan pulled up next in his very pristine Volvo and people stared as the new kids walked right in with the most hottest boys in the school. A pale shorter girl walked up with them, she had brown hair and a streak of blonde. She had a perfect face shape and a pointed nose with perfect winged eyeliner. Her hair was perfectly curled but at the same time messily done, it fit her. In hand she had a teller male who had longer brown hair and a blonde streak, a small amount of facial hair and pasty pale skin. He was beautiful and the female next to him was a gorgeous specimen. They turned over to the humans and winked.

" I'm Suzy and this is my boyfriend Arin." The girl said smiling. Her voice light and very high, like a perfect singing voice for a little girl. Arin nodded and smiled a dazzling grin. Jack smiled back. " Jack, and that's Phil."

" Sorry we weren't here to officially meet you we had.. Buisness to attend." Arin said, his voice light and airy. Suzy smiled.

" Suzy and Arin Hansen. Suzy is a banshee and Arin a witch hunter. They worked together for awhile, we've known them for about 50 years. Arin can age but he chooses not to, so he can be with Suzy who can't." Mark whispered. Jack nodded and they entered the school. Two lousy humans and these super teens. Suzy, Arin, Mark, Dan, Jack and Phil. These super hot, non human people who can have even the best models ever... Who befriended and even maybe more to these two normal average new dorky kids.

" So where are you guys from?" Suzy asked.

" Ireland and northern England." Phil replied, opening their small lockers. Dan took his pile of thick books in hand easily and put them neatly away, shutting the locker. Mark handed Jack a stack of papers and took care of his locker. " Homework from the rest of the week, the teacher will think your not ungodly smart, but intelligent." Mark said kissing his forehead softly. " I'll be right back, the last of us is here."

Everyone groaned and a second later a tallish kid with bleach blonde hair and blue eye ran up to them and slammed Phil into the lockers. Dan growled and gripped Felix, hard. Phil was fine of course, just shocked at the sudden movement. " Are you fucking crazy." Dan growled pushing into Felix's skin. Felix yelped and disappeared. A red substance leaked down from nothing, and Dan's fingers. Dan stuck one in his mouth and smirked. " If you weren't a damn pixie I'd kill you right now. But... You better fucking watch out Felix. If you hurt him, I'll hurt you a hundred times worse."

" Yea yea what ever!" Felix giggled appearing and taking Mark's water bottle. Mark smashed a fist into Felix's skull who dropped it and fell back a few steps. He grabbed his head and looked shocked Mark would do that. " Fuck off no one likes you." Mark mumbled taking his blood and taking a long swig. Felix smirked and looped a arm around Jack's shoulders. Jack shrunk back.

" I'm Felix, I used to be the only one here like us but ya know, these fuckers had to take the fame. Ya see as a... You told him right? About all y'all... Yes ok well I'm a pixie so that means I look like a normal fucking human... No no don't let Felix stand out don't let him be attractive let's just make him AVERAGE!"

" He's mad." Arin said making a coo coo sign next to his head. Jack smirked. " Average isn't all that bad is it?" Jack asked.

" Yes... It is. If I was single I would be so alone... But I'm not! I have Cry!" Felix said dancing around in a circle giggling.

" Oh god you hitched with the crazy demon who lived with us in 1995!" Suzy said disgusted. Felix giggled and nodded his tongue out and swirling around the group. The bell rang and the group went there separate ways.

The day was normaler than it should have been... I thought a lot... I heard people asking if I " turned to the popular group"... Should I turn into a merman? I could be like Mark!

" No." Mark said crossing his arms.

" Please?" Jack asked getting on his knees and begging.

" No kitten I won't ruin your life." Mark snarled.

Jack sighed. They did that everyday. Jack would ask, Mark would refuse. Jack would beg, Mark would snarl and go away. Jack would spend nights with Mark at his home learning about Mark and Dan, Mark would still refuse. They did that for about a month.

" Change me." Jack ordered,

" Marry me." Mark shot back. Jack staggered back a step and blinked. " What?" He croaked out.

" If you must be changed than marry me Sean."

" But I'm 18..."

" I'm 17, I have been for like 70 ish years. I've waited a long time to meet you and I love you. And if you insist on being with me forever then you can marry me. " Mark Said.

" What would my folks think..." Jack whispered.

" Kitten if your like me than we must move away form your family and here. I was thinking Vermont or LA."

Jack gulped. " Ask me then." He mumbled. " Ask me to marry you."

Mark obediently got on one knee and pulled out a box. In that box was a green emerald diamond ring with the same symbol on it that was on Mark's earring. Jack thought it was beautiful. He gasped at the sight of it. " Sean, I love you. I've waited decades to meet you and feel your presence next to me. I couldn't imagine a better way to go through the years than to be with you. Sean William McLoughlin, will you give me the honor and marry me?"

"... Yes!" Jack squealed allowing Mark to put the ring on his finger and jump into his arms.

{time skip}

" Guys... Louise is coming." Dan shrieked running into the room. Mark jumped up and for once looked scared. The still human Jack and Phil kept up confused.

" Louise is the vampire that changed me... We've been chatting for awhile and I sense her coming here... In a minute! She doesn't know about you Mark! She feeds off human! Mark... Louise will be pissed that you aren't full vampire or merman! She will-"

The door bell rang. Jack heard a over sweet pleasant sing song voice call. " Daniel!" Dan cursed under his breath.

The door banged open and Mark was frozen in place. Louise walked in, she was a plump girl with crooked teeth and too pale skin for her hair color which was a darker blonde. Jack thought she was the ugliest vampire he had ever seen, even though he has seen two.

" Who's this... Daniel... I smell humans... And a mutant." She hissed angrily.

" Let me explain." Dan said calmly walking between Louise and everyone else. Louise's eyes where a bright red and her ski even paler. " Daniel... This bugs me. At least let me... Help you with your... Infestation." She growled shoving him into the wall, a sickening crunch heard. The wall shattered and Dan's pale skin cracked. Phil jumped up and ran to him, Louise beating him there. She pushed him back and turned to Mark. " Oh dear... You see beast, I don't like mutants."

And she rushed at him, she sunk her teeth deep into his neck, he screamed out a desperate cry. Jack screamed as a green vile liquid began pulsing though Mark's neck, And down his neck a sick smell filling the room. Mark screeched and yelled and cried out. " Run! J-Jack! Run!" And thrashed around. Jack turned to the door but a cool hand yanked him back.

" Jack behind me now!" Dan growled shoving him back. He shoved a syringe into Jack's hands. " Mark's chest!" He spat. Jack did as told and pushed it though Mark's screaming jerking form. Jack was sobbing and crying.

Dan grabbed Louise and gripped her neck. " Daniel... Don't you dare, I made you!" She spat out. " You took my life away because you where curious... You made me into this monster BECAUSE YOU WHERE FUCKING CURIOS!" He yelled, his teeth bit down on her neck, he pulled. A sickening crunch, glass like sound filled the room but was quickly silent with Mark's screams of Agony.

Dan flung her across the room and sank to his knees, he held his knees to his chest. His eyes where white. He looked at Jack. " Run." He growled. He turned to Phil. " Run!"

Jack looked to Phil who was reaching out to Dan, Dan hissed and shrunk away. Phil leaned forward, Dan's eyes skimmed Phil's neck. Jack jumped forward and pushed Phil back, but Dan's fangs cut into Jack's flesh. Jack felt a boiling hot liquid caress, and melt his veins. He screamed out and fell back. His entire body burnt, he felt on fire. His heart pumped too fast, his body jerked around as his pitiful screams filled the room. He heard a loud growl, his vision went white.

" Suzy paralyze Dan! Cry and Wade, get Mark and Jack upstairs... Tie Mark down to the bed! Felix calm Phil!" Arin growled. Suzy ran in and everyone covered their ears with thick, block ear muffs. She opened her mouth, and let out a petrifying blood turning screech, the Windows shook, glass broke. Dan's eyes rolled into his head and he went limp. Suzy picked Dan up gracefully and tied him to a pilar on the wall. Wade grabbed Mark and Cry Jack, Jack had gone silent but Mark was still yelling fully awake. Felix hopped over to Phil.

" Hi!" He giggled.

Phil's mouth wouldn't open. He was in shock, Felix kept on talking. " Dan's fine... Mark may be fine. Jackaboy is changing into a vampire, but ehh he is still good. Phil... Can I be honest here? You should be a vampire too cause let's face it no one will think it's okay if your human and they are so attractive. I know a vampire named Ken who'd change ya. He is like good looking but you would get his purple eyes so maybe not... OH! What about being a merman? Mark's venom is in a jar around here somewhere-"

" Felix!" Arin hissed. Felix put his hands up and smirked. " Arin why don't you make Phil half witch or something?"

" Phil will be human... We aren't taking his life away. Phil has a full life ahead of him we won't stop that because he 'won't fit in'." Arin mumbled chucking a cup at Felix.

Wade came back downstairs. " Guys... Should Jack be awake already? Dan's took weeks..." He said nervously. Felix perked up and ran upstairs. Arin touched Phil's hand, a hot touch... To hot.

" Stay here with Wade... Be careful." And trotted upstairs. Arin walked into the room seeing a paler Jack with red eyes and a scared, pained grimace. Mark was twitching next to him, Mark was paler but still mostly tan. His lips where a perfect red and his hair a deeper shade of red, his strange skin tone matching perfectly with his hair and his eyes, it looked like he had eyeliner on how much you noticed them. His twitching pulse and limbs where moving... Almost gracefully. Jack was staring right at him. Jack whispered one thing, his voice a clear higher alto. " Mark wake up."

And Mark shot up, he jumped from the bed breaking the ties and crouched into a fighting position. His eyes... A bright electronic silver, black outlining his eyes, they where mesmerizing. He looked at Jack's bright too blue eyes and smiled. " You're...not human anymore..." He said. Jack nodded. He grabbed his throat, Mark nodded. He jumped up and took Jack's hand, his skin still warm, Jack's ice cold. Mark took off running, Jack was quick to follow up. They where zooming though the woods, Jack's hair was a vibrant green, swaying in the wind. Jack froze, stopping Mark.

" Deer... Two miles out.. Going for it." and with that he ran. Mark smiled proudly and looked at his hands, frowning instantly. " Dammit Dan." He growled. He punched a tree, it fell back snapping. He looked around, his silver eyes snapping forward as he saw a pond. He grew hope and ran to the pond, he jumped in. He felt a sharp pain and smiled as wide as his face let him. He felt his limbs merge and saw his bright shimmering red tail. " WOOO!" He yelled as happy as a kid in a candy store. He saw a long tail and froze, he squinted his eyes and saw a dark blue/black color tail. His silver eyes grew wide and he snarled. He swam, faster than the other and grabbed it, he flung it onto the grass and jumped out himself. " Tell me you didn't... TELL ME YOU DIDN'T!" He growled. He shoved the man into the ground harshly. He growled deep in his throat. " I'm going to fucking kill you..." He snarled.

I kilt the deer! My prey was amazing... I felt so alive. I didn't even know how to drink it but hey I figured it out. My throat didn't burn or ache as much after that. I fed a lot, like twice or three times that day. I went right back to the house after, but Mark wasn't there.

" Richie I said if you EVER came near my family again... I'd kill you. You kilt me, now I'm returning the favor." Mark growled. He lightning fast gripped Richie's arm but Richie shot into the water. Mark darted after him, his tail coming immediately. He reached Richie at the bottom of the pond and yanked his tail back, his nails shredding the hard scales. Richie screamed.

" You took my life away... You took me away from my family... You made me.. This monster you see today! This is your damn fault!" He screamed before snapping his neck violently. The smell of blood filled the water and he smiled. " Dan said I taste good... Let's see." He growled before his teeth locked onto Richie's wrist, he sucked in the sweet warm liquid and savored every goddamn sip.

" I'm back!" Mark smiled walking into the house. Jack was looking in his phone camera at himself his eyes glittery. " Are you okay babe?" Mark asked rushing over. " I'm sorry Mark. I know you didn't want me this way." Jack said sniffing.

" It's like twilight and I'm gunna go to school and everyone will think I'm weird and I'll drink everyone's blood! If I was a girl I would probably get pregnant with a demon kid too!" Jack said crying more.

" Kitten this is nothing like twilight, don't cry dear. Sure we will move to Vermont which is rather far but honey we need to. We will say you got into a fancy art school. Your parents will under stand and soon they will be dead anyways." Mark cooed. Jack looked panicked at Mark's last part and he quickly apologized.

" I'm sorry kitten I forgot what I was saying." He said taking Jack's head into his lap.

" I-It's okay." Jack croaked.

" How do you feel kitten? You okay?" Mark purred.

" My throat feels better and I'm not hungry at all." Jack murmured. " You okay?"

" I'm well." Mark replied. " I kilt the merman who created me." Mark murmured.

Jack's beautiful face grew a frown. " Why?"

" Kitten listen, when I became a merman I became immortal. I had to leave my life behind me and see everyone I knew die. Babe we have to leave and start over now. You're going to leave your friends and family."

" But... It will be worth it." Jack whispered.

" Why?" The half German asked.

" Because I'll have you." Jack said bringing his lips to Mark's.

Kay so yeah that happened... The next few weeks went by in a blur. Hunted, hung out, had sex, kissed, packed our bags, said goodbye... My folks took it well, just wished me luck only few tears shed. Friends where sad, no tears. Mark got us a small cabin in the woods of New York that we're moving into today,

" I call this room!" Dan shouted throwing he and Phil's bags down. They had the biggest room in the house, there was 4 bedrooms in all. The cabin was large, very large. The walls where wooden of course and the windows opened every wall. It felt light and airy, the large kitchen was Jack's favorite room by far. The cabinets white wood, the counters black stone. It was huge! The family room had a large front window with a white leather sofa.

Jack and Mark got the second largest room, no bed just a love seat. Felix, Cry, and Arin and Suzy moved in with them. The new school was called Syracuse High School, they started the next day. Jack had to feed a lot before school.

Mark drove them down and everyone walked in, the all beautiful non humans. Dan and Phil never showed up to school, Mark had a pissed off look as soon as he read a text from his vampire friend. " Jack babe, stay here. I'll pick you up later." He growled grabbing his bag and shuffling out the the exit, the halls where busy as fuck but everyone moved for him. Normally the new students where shy and picked on, not them. Almost every girl in the school had asked them out already, obviously they where rejected.

Felix pranced over to Jack at the end of the day. " Hi Jacky!" He beamed.

" Why are you so excited?" Jack asked, itching his throat. He was getting thirsty, all these humans did smell fairly good.

Felix handed him a black water bottle, Jack hungrily gulped everything down quickly. The warm maroon liquid soothing his thirst. Felix explained as soon as Jack was done.

" Well Phil's a Mlezi... Dan's friend was one and she came over... Apparently Phil's cousins boyfriend Jacob is one. What are the odds of that?! Crazy right! Mlazi's are basically monsters that... Fight of evil monsters... You should have seen Phil's cousins boyfriend when he met Dan! Tried killing him! He told Phil, *fake deep voice* be careful Lester... Here I'll give you some sense. And he turned Phil! Mlezi's are attractive too! They have flowers and vines grow out of their hair and omg they look like flower child's. Phil won't be awake for awhile yet though, dams pissed. Mark is calming him down right now!" Felix explained grabbing his things from his locker and Jack's. Jack dropped the now empty water bottle in shock. Arin grabbed it before it touched the floor.

" Me and Suzy won't be here when he wakes up, got a witch in Canada we need to kill." Arin explained. Felix grimaced. " If her name is Carithen tell her I said hey." He mumbled before perking up again.

" Suzy!" He exclaimed. " I learned how to control magic! Wanna see?"

Before she could say anything Felix clapped and mumbled a strange language looking at a bus. His eyes grew a brighter blue and his hands twitched. The bus came to a fast halt, the windows shattered, and two tires popped. The kids inside where freaking out and screaming. Suzy sighed.

Felix clapped again and the bus grew silent, the whole bus erupted into laughter. Felix winked at Jack who's eyes grew wide in disbelief. They drove home quickly, Arin running into the basement for his weapons.

He wore a long leather coat and a black shirt and best under that. He had strange stretchy sweat pants and work boots that where flexible enough to fight. Suzy had a tighter leather coat and leggings with the same strange vest and work boots. Arin had a belt that carried two hand guns, a sack of bullets, a strange vile of liquid, multiple knifes at different lengths, and a box of matches.

Suzy carried a small duffle with a long sword strapped to her back. In the duffle had a large gun, a small container of lighter fluid, a dull knife, a cross bow, and a shit ton of bullets and dynamite.

" Shit guys you're gunna miss Philly!" Felix pouted. Dan walked out of Phil's room and shoved Felix out of the way. His eyes where bright red and piercing, Jack thought they where as mesmerizing as Mark's silver ones. Dan was never more pissed than that moment. " Felix... Shut... Up..." He growled before walking outside, far to quickly to be human. Mark after a moment began following and Jack just stood frozen is fear. Dan's face expression was piercing, evil... Killer. Blood thirsty at that moment in anger, Jack would have that in mind when Dan got angry.

He ran though the woods and for about an entire hour ran faster though the woods until he saw nothing he knew. He figured he was close to Georgia by now. He stopped running when he reached a clear field, full of long dry grass and flowers. The air was warm and comfortable enough to fall asleep in, of he could. He sank to his knees and pulled them to his chest, he let out a pained sob. He loved Phil, more than his heart could manage. He couldn't bare to see Phil in pain, or any different than he was when he first laid his eyes on him. Phil would never be the same clumsy dork again. Phil would be this graceful flower child who learned to hate mythical things like Dan and the gang. Phil's body was changing greatly, he was in so much pain. Warm venomous liquid was making its way though his veins, changing them forever. Dads heart physically hurt, his entire body shook and ached as he cried. He couldn't take it.

" Hey." Mark said jogging up to Dan and sitting next to him. Dan was confused on how he got there so fast, no doubt he swam.

" I'm here for ya bud come here." Mark cooed pulling Dan's sobbing form into his chest. Dan sobbed, quickly Jack showed up squeezing him in a tight hug, tears pricking his soft too blue eyes. " It's okay, Phil's always going to love you." He whispered.

" B-But what's the point... Mlezi's h-hate in humans... Especially v-v-vampires... What if he wakes up a-and... Hates me? What if h-he walks out the door... I couldn't live without him." Dan sobbed.

Mark and Jack calmed him for what felt like minutes, Dan curled up between them quietly crying and murmuring to himself. Night fell across the land and a clear night full of sparkly Mesmerizing stars filled his sight. Mark could only look up in wonder, Dan too. Jack was focused on his phone... Texting someone.

" Phil's awake." He said


	3. Chapter 3 (ending)

Phil shot up gracefully and on his feet. He seemed the same sickly pale he was before, but he seemed almost... Woodsy. He smelt like fresh pine and had flowers messily laid in his hair, he was lean and looked fragile, but his strength magnified six times.

" H-Hi..." Phil said, his voice light and songish, his eyes a light blue and green. Phil was astonishing.

He looked around, he squeezed his eyes shut, his vision was dark, but warm where life was, he could see Felix's life, his soul, his warmth. Dan barged through the door with Mark and Jack on his trail. He looked at Phil nervously, biting his lip. Phil thought it was the hottest thing ever, Dan's plump lips, pressed together, teeth pushing them down.

He ran into Dan's arms and kissed him eagerly. Dan was shocked, but at once held him back, kissing him hungrily. " You don't hate me at all?" Dan asked once they both stopped kissing. " Why would I ever hate you?" Phil asked.

" Well... Mlezi's hate monsters..." Dan mumbled.

" I would NEVER hate you, I love you more than life itself Dan Howell." Phil whispered, bringing their lips together again.

{Time skip}

They walked into the school, like some sort of gang walking into a fight. Dan Howell, vampire, in the front hand in hand with Phil Lester, mlezi in the front. Mark Fischbach, mer-pire, in the front, hand in hand with Sean McLoughlin, vampire, in the front. Behind them where Felix Kjellberg, pixie, hand in hand with Cry, demon, second in line. Holding up the back where Arin Hanson, witch hunter, hand in hand with Suzy Berhow, banshee in the back.

Everyone moved in the halls for the magnificent gang, of inhuman beauty and strength. Two new kids looked in awe, their names where Amy and Singe, moved there from California. " Who are they?" They asked the student representative Holly.

" Ask them I don't know." She replied before walking away, grabbing her boyfriend Ken's hand, the one other vampire in the states hand.

" Um excuse me we are new here... Who are you guys?" Amy asked running up to them and poking Mark's arm.

Before the group walked away to their lockers, Mark Said one thing " Not what it seems."

( How's THAT for a ending! ITS FUNNY BECAUSE I ENDED IT WITH THE TITLE AHAHAHA! Heheh... *clears throat* so... I'm busy lately... That's why uploads r slow af... I'm trying to make a band cause Idk I need something in my life other than writing... But my friends don't exactly... Play the right instruments... But hey! Anybody in Franklin VT wanna be in a band lemmi know lol... Jk probs cause age differences r crazy with this stuff... My age is NOT what it seems (used the title again hah) btw yea the chapter is short but I didn't have anything else to really put down... anyways! Try to Drink some water, try to eat some food, try to sleep, and always remember... You still have to change the world.)


End file.
